


Five Sentences Meme part 2

by dancesontrains



Series: Prompt Answers [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animal Abuse, Gen, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancesontrains/pseuds/dancesontrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 'Leave the first sentence of a fic in my askbox and i will write the next five' meme.</p><p>Sanguinity gave me <i>"It's a frog," they said.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Sentences Meme part 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanguinity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinity/gifts).



> My first work in this fandom.

_"It's a frog," they said._

Albus Severus looked over his Potions book, frowning at his Slytherin classmates as they crowed over the still-living creature they'd imprisoned in a small cage. 

One of the Prefects glanced over from her own homework. "Looks like it's not even a magic frog - might as well chop it up for fresh Potions parts," she pointed out.

Albus looked at the little thing, croaking away in distress. 

"I'll trade you for it," he found himself saying.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come say hi at my [Tumblr](http://handsomejackshairplugs.tumblr.com).


End file.
